


Not Close Enough

by machka



Category: Bruce Springsteen & the E Street Band, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, M/M, UST, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-02
Updated: 2005-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The backbone of the band remains forever in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because I made it all up.

He enjoyed nothing more in life than sharing a stage with _him_ \- following every move, watching for subtle cues, marveling at the view... It was the best job in the world, worth the time away from home to watch _him_ perform.

He cursed his drum kit, anchoring him to one spot while they joined _him_ at the mike, pressing close as the crowd roared. How jealous he was of Nils, Clarence, Steve, Patty...especially Patty.

He wanted that body, their lips and eyes meeting, his hands on those narrow hips...

Bruce looked up at him, smiling. It was nearly enough.


End file.
